Electrical insulation stripping tools are well known in the art of electrical wiring. These tools are designed to remove the electrical insulation from the free ends of wires or cables in order to permit an electrical connection. These tools generally have cutting blades which clamp about the insulated conductor and cut the insulation. These blades are generally attached to the ends of pivotal arms which move in response to manual operation of the opposite ends of the pivotal arms. These insulation strippers work very well when adequate space is provided or where the conductor is sufficiently flexible to permit use of the tool. In many instances the end of the conductor is in a confined space where the clamping type stripper will not fit or the conductor is substantially rigid and therefore can not be manipulated to a position that the stripper can engage the end of the conductor. In these instances a small easily operated stripping tool is required.